<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say yes, say yes by ultweir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077930">say yes, say yes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultweir/pseuds/ultweir'>ultweir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Babysitter's A Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, its pretty much just the gang (minus rory and jesse) trying to get rosy together, let ethan say pog!, lots of headcannoning, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultweir/pseuds/ultweir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the adventures of the 'the boys!!!!!! and sarah' group chat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Rory Keaner/Jesse Black, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say yes, say yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes this is my second fic in 24 hours but fuck it we move. this is fully inspired by the rosy gc headcannons i know i joined the gc yesterday but i- here we are !! (the title is from yes! by ben and tan because i was listening to it when i wanted to think of a title)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>benny</b> created the groupchat <i>the boys!!!!!! and sarah</i><br/>
<b>ethan</b>: can everyone respond so i can see that everyone's here?<br/>
<b>benny</b>: nah xD<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: poggers /r<br/>
<b>sarah</b>: i'm here! i'm and sarah!<br/>
<b>rory</b>: i-i'm one of the boys... *blushes* :3<br/>
<b>erica</b>: so am i apparently. :)<br/>
<b>jesse</b>: erica. do you have to be. quite so... cryptic?</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><b>private chat</b> between users <i>ethan</i> and <i>benny</i><br/>
<b>benny</b>: hey e<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: yes my love my world my centre of my universe<br/>
<b>benny</b>: that's... pretty gay actually!<br/>
<b>benny</b>: when do you think we should tell the gc that we're deeply in love<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: why else would we make a whole groupchat? because we care about them?<br/>
<b>benny</b>: so true oomf</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><b>the boys!!!!!! and sarah</b><br/>
<b>benny</b>: guys... i have something to tell you...<br/>
<b>sarah</b>: ????<br/>
<b>rory</b>: oh noes &gt;&lt; &gt;&lt;<br/>
<b>benny</b>: loona only need 80m more views to get their first 100m views on hi high and i just think that if we all put our minds to it we can get there!!<br/>
<b>benny</b>: also me and ethan r dating<br/>
<i>erica removed benny</i><br/>
<i>erica added benny</i><br/>
<b>erica</b>: oh i just thought you were being annoying. :) congratulations to you both.<br/>
<b>rory</b>: BARK BARK BARK<br/>
<b>rory</b>: AWOOGA GRR<br/>
<b>rory</b>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<br/>
<b>rory</b>: BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BARK BARK<br/>
<b>rory</b>: SCREAMS<br/>
<b>rory</b>: i am so genuinely happy for you guys<br/>
<b>jesse</b>: :)&lt;3<br/>
<b>sarah</b>: you guys! congrats! it must have been difficult!</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><b>mlm club</b><br/>
<b>rory</b>: what do you guys think about jesse's message???&gt;&lt;<br/>
<b>rory</b>: and am i gonna be third wheeling in this gc now that you two are together?????&gt;&lt; &gt;&lt; &gt;&lt; &gt;&lt;<br/>
<b>benny</b>: first of all you were already third wheeling so jot that down<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: what did jesse say i literally didn't notice<br/>
<b>rory</b>: he said<br/>
<b>rory</b>: :)&lt;3<br/>
<b>rory</b>: do you think that means he likes boys<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: didn't he buy you a hoodie and spray his cologne on it<br/>
<b>rory</b>: yeah but that was just because vampire noses are sensitive to smells!!<br/>
<b>rory</b>: hes so nice and he's 2 cool for me :( :3 &lt;3<br/>
<b>benny</b>: rory . </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><b>benny</b> created the groupchat <b>operation rosy</b><br/>
<b>sarah</b>: rosy?<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: rory and jesse methinks OwO<br/>
<b>erica</b>: why am i here.<br/>
<b>benny</b>: we needed your vampire babe experience<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: benny<br/>
<b>benny</b>: yes my love<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: anyway .<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: rory needs our help<br/>
<b>erica</b>: if this is about rescuing him from another deadly party i'm out<br/>
<b>sarah</b>: erica you literally were at that party being a vampire<br/>
<b>erica</b>: are you not my girlfriend? are you not meant to stand up for me?<br/>
<b>benny</b>: ladies ladies please settle down<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: we need to do something and we need to do it fast. rory saw jesse practicing for the school musical last week and floated up so fast he brought down all the lighting fixtures<br/>
<b>benny</b>: simp<br/>
<b>ethan</b>: it was dangerous!<br/>
<b>sarah</b>: so... what's the plan fang<br/>
<b>sarah</b>: gang<br/>
</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>